baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
The Quintessent
"It's true, perfection is the child of time... and no one has spent more time catering their child than her. " - Stevie "Snow" Black The Quintessent (The Pure/The Perfect) are an army almost entirely formed by creatures of the same name. They are created by Mikaela Caldwell from the Soul Drives of Soul Hosts. Quintessents are also referred to as "Evolved Drives" Or "Unbound Drives." due to the fact that they are specifically free Soul Drives with few modifications by their creator. The Quintessents are then given an advanced form known as Revelations which are based off of a number of animals. Creation The Quintessent are created when Mikaela calls towards the Soul Drive of an opponent/combatant and rips the drive from their body. The Soul Drive then becomes aware of their past and under the suggestion of Mikaela proceeds to attack their descendant in order to achieve what they couldn't in life. Should they manage to kill their descendant the skin blood and bones of that descendant deconstruct and form around the soul drive, reconstructing their body. Still under the power of Mikaela's suggestion, they start to feel as if they owe her everything and decide to align with her. These living Soul Drives are then called "The Quintessent." Uniforms & Attire All members of the Quintessent wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Eye of Horus insignia imprinted on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar, each with a button that resembles a pentagram that fastens the cloak. Beneath this, the remainder of a personnel's attire usually consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Quintessent uniform — a black double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn together with black trousers and boots. Their outfits are very reminiscent of the military uniforms worn by the Wehrmacht of Nazi Germany. Their uniform creator, Snow Black, specifically did this because she thought of the outfits as both fashionable and practical. Despite this most of the Quintessent design their own outfits but keep some of the vital parts, such as Snow Black who keeps the trench coat but wears a spandex like suit underneath it. Quintessent Abilities Quintessent Shift (Spirit Walk, Soul Step, or Soul Light) - Formally known as the Quintessent Shift, the ability was often referred to by many different Quintessents as either "Spirit Walk, Soul Step, or Soul Light." The Quintessent Shift is often confused for high speed movement, but in all actuality it is short term teleportation. Some Quintessents who've trained in this ability learned how to mix this ability with their combat. Notable users include Katarina An De Chain, Sammiah Aamon Philopator, Snow Black and Mikaela. Lentille Quintess (The Perfect Lens) - The Lentille Quintess is an ability which allows users to perceive and feel Nixus as color. When using this ability most Quintessents will be able to perceive attacks before they happen as they're happening. D.D Law stated in her confrontation with Bloody Mary that this ability also enhances the instincts, refining their own nixus and subconsciously controlling themselves via Nixus. That coupled with their instincts eliminates danger from sudden attacks outside their line of sight by allowing them to subconsciously dodge and block based on intuition. This ability was also shown to force quintessents to automatically use abilities based on their intuitions. Snow Black specified that this ability is incapable of detecting Quintessents, simply because it does not label Quintessents as threats. Revelations (The perfect form or The Realized State) - Revelations is a special ability unique to Quintessents, it allows them to draw out the full extent of their power in a new form which manifests around their body. Mikaela, through her dangerous experimentation found a way to forcibly call this power out of a Soul Drive, allowing them to use it at will. Usually a Soul Drive instinctively has no idea about this ability, a mental block created by their connection to protect their soul host.This is why most Soul Drives cannot think for themselves and just blindly follows orders. Once this connection is severed the Soul Drive no longer relies on the soul host to act and acts based on it's will. Mikaela's power can break the connection between Soul Hosts and Soul Drives, forcing them to become independent and use their powers for themselves. That includes the realization that they have this unique power called "Revelation." Surnatural Techniques Surnatural techniques are spells which draw on Mikaela's vast power pool, utilizing a fraction of her true power in a singular spell. Surnatural spells are broken down into three categories, Infractions, Reprimer and Défendre. These abilities can be said with an incantation to channel them and increase their power or chain casted back to back just by saying the name of the spell. Members The Fallen * '-4' Sinthea Crisopedea - Designated as "The Persecution", she was one of Mikaela's personal guard before eventually becoming a Knight of the Abyss. She is a Surnatural Quintessent. * -'0'- Fenrir - Designated as "The Black Dog", she was the enslaved friend of Mikaela in a twisted sense of love and adoration. She was Mikaela's first companion, despite it being against her will. Though not a Quintessent she is still part of the army as Mikaela's right hand. The Army * 1 '''Sammiah Aamon Philopator - Designated as "The Wrath". She is the the strongest quintessent in the Army as well as the first quintessent ever made. Its been stated and shown that no one is physically as strong as Sammiah. * '''2 Stevie "Snow" Black - Designated as "The Pride". She was the third Quintessent ever made and is head of the science division of the army. She is the smartest in the army and experiments on her fellow Quintessents to counter her opponents. She was killed by Viola S. Lockwood in The Gospel of Sand. * 3 Lulu Lazel Lachlan - Designated as "The Envy". She is the second Quintessent ever created and has been said to have the strongest ability among all of the Quintessents and was said to be the most proficient in using the Lentille Quintess. She is the personal Aide of Mikaela. * 4 Gabriela E' Da Soulus - Designated as "The Lust". She was one of the strongest in the army, capable of making objects and people fall in love with her. After the Betrayal of Mikaela she defected and joined team Ellie. * 14 Katarina An De Chain - Designated as "The Murder". Katarina An De Chain was the partner of Snow Black and exceptional at fighting. She was said to be the fastest in the army especially by utilizing her Quintessent Shift. She continues to follow Mikaela and eventually becomes a Knight of the Abyss. * 17 Zed Hart Del Varr - Designated as "The Obscene". She was the partner of Gabriela E' Da Soulus and was proficient in using